battle_for_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Climb to Victory
The below information contains spoilers for BFG. Please watch the episode(s) in question if you haven't seen them already. "Climb to Victory" is the first ever episode in all of Battle for Generations. It was released on SuperHapMan15's YouTube channel on December 14, 2017. 33 people come across a five when Ice Cream opens a box. Five introduces himself and wants to know if the people want to compete in a game. Modern HapMan agrees and so, the battle for generations begins. The first challenge was to reach the top of the pole. Plot Cold Open Bucket walks up to Modern HapMan and tells him that he wants to know something, until getting inturupted by Zach. Modern HapMan throws Rabbid Ruben at him. Kill then talks about how bad of a villan Zach is being, and asks Zombie Diamondy about what he thinks. He makes a noise and Kill says nevermind. Evil Ruben asks Evil Eduardo what their rules are. Evil Eduardo says that they are to destroy Ruben and Eduardo. Evil Ruben tells him that's right, and Ruben tells him that they're right there. But Evil Ruben tells them to shut up. Cassius wonders what would happen if he picks Classic HapMan up. He does this and Classic HapMan tells Cassius to put him down. But Cassius throws him anyways. Leo is in shock and asks if he just threw Classic HapMan, but Cassius responds with a maybe. Winner walks up to Donald and Broken Bottle and asks to hang out with them. Broken Bottle tells him to leave and Winner starts crying. Donald talks about the nerve of some people. Five shows up Hanger asks Potato Man what something is. Potato Man responds by saying that it's a box. He then asks Ice Cream to open the box for him. Ice Cream does it and Five is inside and says hello. Ice Cream screams. Leo wonders what that is. Five introduces himself and says that he wants for the people to play a game. Modern HapMan agrees and Five says to make teams. Team Making Leo wants Modern HapMan to join his team. He agrees. Ruben wants to join their team too. Leo lets him join. Potato Man and Ice Cream want to join too. Leo lets them and goes on to state their team name, but ends up saying umm, which becomes their team name. Kill asks Zach who's going to be on their team. Zach picks Doughnut and Wubbzy because their evil but wonders who else should join. Xavier makes a noise and Zach adds him. He is going to say a team name, but Kill interupts him and and says that their name is Team Killers. 2 hours have past and all of the teams are set, so it's time for the challenge. The Challenge Five announces that the challenge is to reach the top of a pole. After he announces this, the intro plays. Cassius is climbing the pole for his team and asks if anyone is going to help. HerpMeme does a meme song, which causes Cassius to get angrier, then he touches the pole, making Team Memes safe. Evil HapMan asks Evil Ruben on how they're going to win. Evil Ruben suggests that they throw Broken Bottle up. Broken Bottle is shocked and the evil trio agrees. But Hanger announces that they already won, so Team Evil Ruben is safe. Kill sarcasticly wonders how the team is going to win and then stretches his arm to the top of the pole and Team Killers are safe. Zach says that was easy. Kill knows. Mickey makes a calculation on how if they throw Winner up they have a chance of getting him up there. Winner doesn't want him to, but Oswald threw him up and made Team Winners safe. So it was down to Team Umm and Team YOLO. Dawn is seen cheering Modern HapMan on. Bucket is then seen cheering her team on, but nobody is trying. Team Umm eventually is safe. Team YOLO is up for elimination. Bucket says aw man and Battles complains about the team. The voting screen is then displayed. Goofs/Errors *When Modern HapMan sighs at 0:06, his mouth isn't colored in *When Modern HapMan throws Rabbid Ruben at 0:10, Hap's drawn on face and RR's asset are layered improperly *At 0:23, Zombie Diamondy's mouth and legs go away for a breif moment *At 0:34, Leo suddenly loses his arms breifly *At 0:40, a line shows up under Winner *At 0:54 to 0:58, the MADE WITH KINEMASTER logo suddenly disappears *At 1:25, both of Doughnut's eyes are black, instead of one being red *At 1:32, a previous frame appears for a split second *At 1:41, Five's pupils disappear and there is a strange shape above him, but only for a split second *At 1:46-1:47, Five and the pole are layered improperly *At 2:58, Team YOLO's members drawn on face and limbs disappear breifly *Evil HapMan's voice isn't pitched down in this episode Trivia * This is the Only episode of BFG where SuperHapMan15 Doesn’t Voice act * Dawn’s Asset is transparent on her chest * Team Memes is Similar to Team Death P.A.C.T from BFB ** Both of their teams Finished first in the first episodes *** Both of their teams were UFE in their 4th Episodes **** And both have Team leaders that don’t get along with their teammates (Cassius & Liy) * 5 was originally purple in XFHV But it was changed due to a redesign * this and episodes 2-4 are fully animated in adobe animate, however the files may be lost * Dawn was voiced by Leo in these first 4 episodes But was later replaced with Dana * Bucket and Zombie Diamondy are the only two members on YOLO who aren’t stock images ** Funny enough, they’re the only two objects on the team Category:Episodes Category:2017 Episodes